Green Arrow
|skills = |hobby = Fighting enemies. |goals = To protect the world from evil threats. |family = |friends = Black Canary Superman Batman The Flash (Barry Allen) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Black Lightning John Constantine Wonder Woman Aquaman Zatanna Red Arrow (Emiko Queen) John Diggle Henry Fyff |enemies = |type of hero = Vigilante}} Green Arrow (real name Oliver Jonas Queen), is a hero in the DC Universe, and a member of the Justice League. He was created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp. The character appears in animated films, television series, arcade and video games as well as other DC-related merchandise. Oliver Queen was portrayed by Justin Hartley in the television series Smallville. Queen was also portrayed by Stephen Amell in the Arrowverse television series Arrow. The show was the first one to create several television series starring different superheroes within the Arrowverse. Background Much like Batman, Oliver Queen was born into a life of luxury. Unlike the Caped Crusader, Oliver grew up a spoiled billionaire. But he was in for the rude awakening of his life. While on a yacht trip, Oliver was stranded on a deserted island for one year. Rather than let nature take its course, the young man decided to make the best of the situation; He remembered his love of archery from his childhood, so Oliver created specialized arrows to use for catching food and taught himself the ways of the archer. He also made a suit of palm tree leaves for clothes. Escaping from the island via commendering a boat from a crew of criminals (who mockingly referred to him as Green Arrow due to his suit). Oliver decided he would use his new skills to fight crime under the alias of the Green Arrow. Years later, after being robbed of his fortune and company by a corrupt partner, Oliver became more of an anti-hero. He was willing to break the law in order to protect innocent people. Over all though, he is still a super hero, taking down not only supervillains, but every day villains as well. Biography Early Life Oliver Jonas Queen is the son of Robert and Moira Queen, and as a young child, idolized Robin Rood. Oliver was a natural archer, and frequently practiced with his bow and arrows, but was traumatized the first time he accidently killed an animal. When his mother and father where being mauled by lions in a safari, Oliver's hesitation cost them their lives. Starfish Island Afterward, Oliver was raised by his uncle and inherited his parents' fortune and business, and grew being a thrill-seeking playboy. One day, Oliver fell off of his boat into the middle of the ocean, and washed onto Starfish Island. Oliver held onto his bow that he used to keep himself afloat, and became a skilled hunter to survive on the isolated island. The experience taught him not to take life for granted, something he did during his time as a drunken playboy, and he became a self-reliant person. Becoming a Hero When he discovered drug smugglers on the island ran by China White, Oliver attacked and destroyed their heroin operation. He delivered them to the authorities before returning, and decided to become a crime fighter with his abilities and vast wealth and resources. After getting a nicknamed from the press, he decided to make his mission to protect Star City from criminals and evil threats. Green Arrow came upon Roy Harper, who idolized him, and was an archer himself who wanted to become Oliver's sidekick after his mentor was dying. After seeing Harper handle his own against several thugs, Oliver adopted Roy as his ward, and made him his sidekick named Speedy. Harper would later join the Teen Titans, a superhero team that were youths, including Robin and Aqualad. Green Arrow became a member of the Justice League, although there are multiple versions of how he joined the team. In the Silver Age, Oliver joined after he rescued the Justice League from the alien Xandor, but the Post-Crisis stories retconned Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman out of the story. Queen Enterprise secretly funded the League, and never revealed his identity and spoke through them by Simon Carr. Eventually, the Justice League decided to allow him in, and voted him as their sixth member. In Infinite Crisis, Green Arrow joined the same time Black Canary joined, and proved their worth by fighting against the League of Assassins. Powers and Abilities Green Arrow has no superpowers, but is so skilled an archer, he's been dubbed the world's greatest archer. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Oliver wanted to get himself at the peak of his condition, and spent his fortune to hire the world's greatest martial artist, notably Deathstroke's trainer, Natas. *'Master Archer:' Green Arrow is a phenomenal archer, and he claims he is able to shoot twenty-nine arrows per minute. He is capable of shooting an arrow down a barrel of a gun, and hit a drop of water when it leaves from a tap. Though he is capable of hitting his targets to kill, he refers not to, and choose to wound his targets. *'Marksmanship:' Though a master marksman when using firearms such as handguns or machine guns, he prefers not to use them. *'Master Acrobat:' Oliver is an excellent athlete, being able to dodge bullets in seconds. *'Master Martial Artist:' Green Arrow is a master combatant, being proficient in serval forms of combat, such as karate and judo. He is capable of taking multiple foes on at once, and was trained by Natas, the person who trained Deathstroke. *'Swordsmanship:' Green Arrow is a master swordsman, and beat Jason Todd in a sword fight, and deflected a arrow with a sword. *'Stick Mastery:' Green Arrow is skilled in using sticks in fighting, being able to gain the upper hand against Arsenal. *'Hunting Skills:' Oliver is a master hunter, as he learned how to when having to survive by himself. His hunting skills are so great that he was able to be not noticed when hunting a cougar. *'Master Pilot:' Green Arrow is a master pilot, being able to fly his own airplane and other types. *'Master Politician:' Oliver is a expert politician, as he ran for office to become the mayor of Star City. Quotes }} Gallery 5644707-green_arrow.jpg Green_Arrow_Vol_5_1_Textless.jpg|Prime-Earth Green Arrow. Oliver Queen Smallville 001.jpg|Green Arrow in Smallville. Stephen 1.jpg|Live-Action version of Green Arrow on the CW. Played by Stephen Amell. Arrow season 5 poster - His fight, His city, His legacy.png|Green Arrow in the Arrowverse. 2d58c92f18d5f10fa970464b12f6f63c.jpg|Green Arrow tied up and kidnapped. Brave_and_Bold_Green_Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. DB92BC0C-2521-4EFD-A9CB-398C00CDF7AB.png|Green Arrow in FG. Green_Arrow_injustice.png|Green Arrow as he appears in the video-game, Injustice: Gods Among Us 200px-Oliver_Queen_(Injustice_The_Regime).png|Oliver Queen, as he appears to be in Insurgency team in Regime universe. Injustice-2-Green-Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow in Injustice 2. Lego-dimensions-green-arrow-polybag-71342-e3-promo-945x646.jpg|Green Arrow in Lego Dimensions. Trivia *He is similar to Hawkeye from Marvel comics. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Justice League Members Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Adventurers Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Wealthy Category:Philanthropists Category:Rogues Category:Casanova Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Mentor Category:In Love Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Ninjas Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Stock Characters Category:Selfless Category:Legacy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Martyr Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Archenemy Category:Role Models Category:The Icon Category:Famous Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Leaders Category:Predecessor Category:Optimists Category:Superheroes